


Is it too late to say sorry?

by sehruncreative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehruncreative/pseuds/sehruncreative
Summary: This is the first chapter I hope you liked it :DI'm still figuring out how I want this story to go, I have some rough ideas for a few scenes but I still need to connect them somehow.I currently have quiet a lot of time for creative stuff and I plan on using that time to continue polishing up my writing a bit and to (hopefully) finish this story.I'm excited to see where this is going to take me and hope some of you will be along for the ride.Have a wonderful day everyone!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	Is it too late to say sorry?

Lance sent a flirtatious wink at the princess, acutely aware of Keith's heated stare in his back.

He knew the other boy was watching him it was the entire reason he started flirting with the princess of Occuria in the first place. He also knew it wasn't fair of him but to be frank it was the easier way for him to deal with and he was a coward.

The princess had said something while he wasn't listening so he just send her one of his signature grins and hoped it would be a fitting answer. It seem to be as the girl started giggling.

Lance told her her laugh was radiant.

And it was, quiet literally actually.

The Occurians had a subtle glow to them. Coran had explained that emotions influenced how strong they emitted light. Strong emotions could even give it color.

Lance was once again distracted form his conversation with the princess when he noticed the absence of daggers glared at his back. A quick survey of the room confirmed his suspicion. His ~~favourit~~ **r** **ival** Mullet Head was missing.

He excused himself absently from the princess.

He wandered over to food tables from which he had a good vantage point over the whole ball room. Mullet Head was nowhere to be seen, not that Lance was looking for him. He nibbled on some dry cookie after making sure it was save to eat but he had lost all excitement for the party.

After he finished his snack he went to look for Princess Allura or Shiro to excuse himself from the party on grounds of having a headache.

He did go back to the castle ship to hole up in his room to lay down. But sleep wouldn't come. Guilt and shame kept him awake and tossing all night.

And so he found himself cornered in the kitchen by Hunk and Pidge the next day after having appeared to breakfast late with deep, dark circles under his eyes.

"First you disappear from the party yesterday and now you look like you haven't slept at all tonight. Are you okay, Lance?" asked Hunk with big worried eyes.

"Fine! Everything is fine!"

"Lance.... You know I know you good enough to see through that. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it but please don't lie to me." Hunk sounded tired as he said this and Lance instantly felt guilty for brushing him off.

"We are here for you if you need us, ya know?" said Pidge, bumping her elbow into Lance's side.

"Thanks. It's just, i don't know a lot? Guess I'm just feeling a bit down lately. I'll let you know if it gets worse." It did feel good to know his friends would be there for him but he wasn't ready to talk to them yet. Hell he wasn't even ready to admit some things to himself.

Lance was **not** sulking. No, señor. 

Was he actively avoiding Keith to escape the look of anger and hurt? Yes. But that did not mean that he was sulking.

He may be a coward and an idiot but he was not sulking, that was Keith's thing and Lance was _not_ thinking about the whole Keith Thing. So no sulking for Lance.

He was currently hiding from everyone in and alcove above some spare room deep in the castle ship.

This room he had found in one of his many expeditions he had taken in his free time.

There were some strange room and even stranger artifacts so far. Most were just empty spare rooms, others looked like they were waiting for their occupant to return. But he had also found what looked like a lab with very strange things in it - he had closed that door quickly. Best not to meddle with weird science stuff he didn't understand. He had also found two additional library's one seemed to focus on science, research and knowledge. The other one was filled with fantasy books, romance novels and other fun books. At least from what he could gather. He still hadn't mastered Altean. He had read some of the easier books to practice and man were altean fairy tales weird and gruesome, Lance did not think that they were suited for children.  
He'd also found another star map room. That one was smaller and had couches and pillows scattered all around. It was cozy and one of Lance's favorite rooms. But at least on of the other Paladins had also found it, so it wasn't a safe hiding spot for him.

That's why he choose to hide in an alcove above a what he supposed had once been a ball room.

He didn't know how long he sat there, staring blankly at the wall across from him. Thinking about, well everything.

He hated this.

He hated himself, he hated Keith and the universe, but most of all he hated his feelings.  
Falling in love had never been his plan, least of all while he was stuck in space fighting a 10 000 year old war and especially not with Keith.

His little flirts with Allura were just for fun. He didn't mean anything by it and after she had told him she wasn't interested it was more like friendly banter than anything else.

Flirting was supposed to be fun but at the moment he hated it.  
Hated that that he flirted with the princess of Occuria.  
Flirting wasn't supposed to hurt.  
But he had done that. He had used flirting to hurt someone and he wasn't sure if he could forgive himself for that.

He had fallen for Keith gradually, slowly. He had started the whole rivalry thing first to get a rinse out of him and then just to get his attention. Sometimes he had thought that he had taken it too far but they both came back together from it every time.  
And then Shiro went missing again and there was no space for rivalry between them. They grew closer. And Lance loved it. Loved spending time with Keith, loved being asked about his input for plans, loved being _seen_ by Keith.  
Then Shiro came back and Keith left. Lance still wasn't sure if it was because of what he said and he was still blaming himself for maybe being the cause of Keith leaving.  
Keith did come back after months of radio silence leaving Lance all alone in a space castle with a handful of people that were supposed to be his friends. He was lonely in the saddest sense of the word. And when Keith came back - looking like _that_ \- the first thing he said to Lance was that he didn't have time for that, didn't have time for Lance. Lance who had waited months for him, for some sign of life from him. That had hurt more than he liked to admit. He was still angry with Keith for that maybe that was why he wanted to hurt him in return. Or maybe it was because Keith had found his mom while Lance still couldn't even talk to his family. And he had brought Allura and Coran hope that they were not the last surviving Alteans. Or maybe it was a bit of both.  
And even still he was in love with the guy.

Would you look at that, he could finally admit it to himself that he was in love with a guy. Man his family wasn't going to be happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter I hope you liked it :D  
> I'm still figuring out how I want this story to go, I have some rough ideas for a few scenes but I still need to connect them somehow.  
> I currently have quiet a lot of time for creative stuff and I plan on using that time to continue polishing up my writing a bit and to (hopefully) finish this story.  
> I'm excited to see where this is going to take me and hope some of you will be along for the ride.  
> Have a wonderful day everyone!


End file.
